New Partner, Old Dance
by TintedLoveStory
Summary: Kagome is a now a kind of regular school girl whose boyfriend wants to dance with her. Not romantically like she hoped but in a competitive setting. A tumblr exchange gift.


**This is a piece I made for MizukixTsukiyomi's Kagome x Over Exchange**

 **This is my gift to fenrae-l ! I ended up picking Kiyoharu Hyoudou from Welcome to the Ballroom! (I guess ship name is KiyoKag?) 3 I enjoyed working on it so much that you should be on the lookout for a continuation on the story soon :)**

* * *

"Now it's a simple rhythm Kagome, see follow Papa," A tall slender man stood up tall and proud, "One, two, three!"

A little girl watched her father's steps, eyes enraptured by his movements, full of confidence and grace. She stood up trying to mimic his movements and fell over, flat on her face attempting to twist like he did. She started to sniffle before giving way to tears. The man stopped at the sound and picked her up, quickly hushing and rocking the child.

"Shh, Kagome it's okay," he bounced her gently as her sniffles subsided, "Papa's here."

Once calmed he set her down, "Now let's try again."

"No!" Shouted the little black-haired girl still upset over falling in the first place.

"Kagome," the man said seriously crouching down to her eye level, before quickly glancing around. He cupped his hand around his mouth to tell her a secret. Kagome eyed him curiously, her large blue eyes blinking owlish at her father.

"What if I told you a secret way to learn the dance faster?"

At the mention of a secret the little girl's eye grew bigger and sparkled with more excitement than her father thought possible.

"Do you want to know the secret?"

"Yes! Kagome wants to know the secret Papa!" The little girl all but shouted before jumping on him, smiling wide with a gap showing. Her father grinned back and grabbed her tiny hands.

"Okay now stand on Papa's feet, Baby."

"Like this?"

"Perfect," now the man began to move slowly stepping in time to the music echoing from the speakers. Picking up speed has his daughter laughed loudly, soon he heard his wife's laughter joining hers as the twirled around the living room. Kagome stared up at her Papa in wonder as his eye shone bright and he looked so happy—the music stopped abruptly.

* * *

"Kagome! Sis!" A shout interrupted her train of thought as the music had faded away like her memory of her father. Blinking she refocus at the sight of her brother in her face.

"Souta? Are you done already," Kagome saw him still in practice clothes

"Nah, Sensei wanted me to try to pair up with someone else next, what are you spacing out for?" Her brother tilted his head out of curiosity

Kagome laughed, "You look like a puppy, twerp."

Her brother puffed up in irritation, "Hey—"

"Swing. Papa used to love this song, he'd played it all the time." Souta then paused puffing up this time proudly. For learning to dance to a favorite of his father, who had passed away when he was a baby. Kagome ruffled his dark chocolate locks, he had found videos of their father during his competitive years as a dancer a few months ago and found a new passion in it. They found a dancing friend of their father's, who recommended this studio. The lady who owns it was very well known in the dance world.

"Oh, and your boyfriend wanted to talk to you in Sensei's office by the way." Souta was texting on his phone.

Kagome winced, as much as she liked her boyfriend of three months. He was very stoic about his feelings towards everything but dance. It didn't help that earlier he had just stared at her without saying anything during most of Souta's practice–It was a bit worrying.

She had been coming to sit in Souta's practices because of the distance between the studio and they shrine still made their mother uncomfortable. That was when she met him, her boyfriend. He was a strange guy, a dancer who was passionate about his sport. Sometimes to point where things got scary–when they met all he did was analyze her body. Not watch or look at it like some guys did at school or when she was out. It creeped her out until Sensei had asked if she was considering joining Souta in lesson. She explained that she had a natural potential for dance. That the boy in the cast had ask about her and wanted to know.

"My son is obsessed with dance, Higurashi-chan. It's the only way he'll pay attention to a girl."

The next lesson she had decided to sit next to him and confronted him on it.

"You would be a formidable dancer."

He left it at that and they continued to sit next to each other.

* * *

Kagome huffed, getting up and making her way over to the office. This relationship was a lot of work, but she enjoyed him. He seemed kind of apathetic to everything, but his dance was just so passionate. She admired it so much, that she just blurted it out one day, her confession, during one of Souta's dance session she sat in with him. To her shock, he had agreed quietly to it. Now, her friends had questioned it, given their differing personalities but if there's one thing her turbulent and short relationship with Inuyasha had taught was to take the chance and go after what she wants herself. Who knows how it could end and she didn't want to regret not taking the chance.

Opening the door, she was met with Souta's instructor, Mrs. Marisa Hyoudou. She was smiling at Kagome, but the smile sent chills down her spine.

"Good Luck Kagome!"

She glided away, the light tap of her heels echoing.

"Kagome." Kagome looked back to the room and saw her boyfriend sitting backwards in a chair resting his head against the back of it, arms folded. The music he had on was soft, romantic in a new budding love sort of way, it must be the next piece he and his mother were working on. She smiled fondly at the sight of his messy red hair and sleepy honey-gold eyes. She walked over to him and touched his hair patting it down lightly. He stood up and grabbed a hold of her hands.

That surprised her, normally she started any display of affection between them.

"Kiyoharu-kun?"

He had stepped into to a basic stance waiting for her to join him.

"Dance with me."

This was not normal and it threw her off. She gave him a soft smile and placed her hand in his. This is what she had wanted, a little more romance from him, a little more affection. He started off slow just following the music but guiding her flawlessly. She may not do dancing at the same level as he does, she did still remember what her father had taught her. He pulled into a slow dip, when she glanced up and saw the face that she loved—not that she's told him she's just started to recently admit to herself. When she saw his lip twitch before breaking out into a wide smile. One that she only saw during his performances.

The music had suddenly changed, replace with a much a much faster tempo that changed the mood. He deepened the dip, forcing her to hook her leg around his waist for balance. His hand gripped her waist tighter and brought her closer to his hips. Causing her back to arch deeper in effort to move away, before he brought her back up to continue leading her in the next sequence of turns. She had tried to slow down to talk to him but he kept her moving.

"Keep up!"

Her face was flushed and eyes wide at watching him move to the music, she kept up fairly well but this was getting to her emotionally, they had just started calling each other by their first names and she wanted this to go slow! She didn't want this burn quick and crash like it did with Inuyasha.

Her mind blanked, when he twirled her to around to place her back against his chest. She than felt overcome and began to flow without question, when the rush of endorphins had faded and her mind cleared again he was wrapped around body shielding her from the world and she had his face in her hand. Their faces close, like they had been seconds away from kissing. The music had finally stopped, they only noise audible was their light painting. Kagome watch the heated eyes of Kiyoharu looking down into hers, sweat dripping down his face, when she felt the slightest tremble in her knees.

"Kagome-chan," he spoke softly, "there is something I want to ask–,"

Kagome gulped at the feeling she had. There was no way her boyfriend would ask anything crazy. More skinship maybe? He was a boy after all, but besides a lack of personal space he normally never tried anything. It was always somehow related to his dancing. Did he want–

"Be my dance partner."

Marisa-Sensei's parting words finally clicked with her as she heard those word tumble out of his mouth. She felt her cheeks redden, this time not with giddy feeling of romance but of rage. She thought that this was finally his move, to try to put forth effort in their relationship in the romance department. This was another dance related thing!

Normally Kagome was a very good girlfriend and supported his passion, that's why she fell for him, but sometimes she wants to be romanced.

She sighed in frustration, counting down to calm herself. She was inside a studio, not at home.

"Kiyo–"

"Okay, that's good for a dry run. I will have to really train you. You have good posture and you can read my moves well, but we have to work on your footwork, it's still sloppy and your turns are too sharp, they have to be elegant at all times."

Kagome felt her eye twitch.

"You Idiot!"

A crash sounded out through the studio as people stopped dancing and saw Kagome slam the door shut, "Souta, I'll be at the coffee shop down the street!"

Souta had looked back at the door Kagome had marched out of in horror. He looked to his Sensei when he heard her sigh.

"My dancing idiot of a son."

"Baka," Souta shook his head and thought to himself that the talk he was postponing with Kagome's boyfriend would be happening sooner than he thought.

* * *

Kagome grumbled as she waited for her tea and sweets, then her phone buzzed. She looked down at the screen thinking it might be Souta. There was a text that read: _Yes?_

The contact read: **Kiichan 3**

She hadn't even brought calling by his first name without the honorific, even though he was already doing that, let alone using a diminutive with him. She smiled with fondness again. She was falling hard for this boy. She had messaged him back her response, when someone slid into the sit next to her.

"Kagome," Kiyoharu whined, well as close to a whine as he could get.

His phone buzzed and he read her answer.

"You can't say I'm not a nice girlfriend now."

He sat closer in response leaning casually into her space, the arms pressed against each other.

"Red Tea and lemon cookies for Miss Kagome," the server had come to drop off her order at the table, smiling charmingly at Kagome, "My name is Maro, Miss, please let me know if you need _any further_ _assistance_."

Kagome smiled back, knowing that most of the staff was friendly and like to playfully tease their clients. Not looking next to her, where her boyfriend gave the poor server a chilling stare. The server excused himself, as Kiyoharu reached over and bite Kagome's cookie out of her hand.

"I already said yes Kiyoharu-kun, stop being petty!"

* * *

"You damn brat!"

"Will you stop ignoring me! And stop yawning, you look like slob!"

Kagome watched the two interact with interest. It was like seeing a train wreck , they've been at it for almost forty minutes now and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Kagome at this point just crossed her legs and lean back on the sofa to get more comfortable, she was feeling sleepy.

"WOMAN," shouted the blond man loudly, holding his head in pain. Kagome snapped her head up in response. A smaller brunette woman had hit the man with a slipper over the head and Kiyoharu hung from the blond's grip.

Maybe she did dozed off a bit.

"Sengoku don't handle your students like that!"

"This brat wants me to train her! To be his partner in the next competition!"

The woman cocked her head, and dropped the slipper in shock.

"WHAT!"

Kiyoharu picked himself off the floor where Sengoku had dropped him and dusted himself off. He looked them straight in the eyes and repeated his statement from earlier.

"You'll train her, She will be my partner in the next competition."

"Hyoudou-kun, the next competition is in less than a month."

"Train her."

"You want me to train her an amaterur, for a competition that happens in less than six weeks?"

Kagome winced internally, when you put it that way Kiyoharu was being extreme.

"Test her."

"Fine."

The blond stood in front of her and held out his hand.

"Show me what you got."

Kagome stood up and closed her eyes to calm her nerves as she followed him to the dance floor. She got into position and stiffened when she placed his hands against her back, getting into her personal space. Her hands twitched as she resisted the impulse to throw him over her shoulder.

He began to push her into the steps, not waiting for her. she hesitated for a second before catching up and following him. They footwork was easy enough until he twist them around out of the blue and began to move her like a marionette. She does her best till they come to stop and break apart.

The blond is starring her down.

"Fine. We'll have to cram a lot of practice in to get her at least a decent level. She has nearly ten years of experience to compete against."

Kagome was going to have to change her schedule. Her sensei was not going to make this easy on her. She sat down next to her boyfriend and silently bemoaned her situation, but she felt warm inside. A warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time–plus it made Kiichan happy too. His eyes were blazing and his leg twitching in anticipation.

* * *

Sengoku had to admit the girl had a lot of natural potential, her posture was something that even he envied. Her ability to anticipate his moves were far beyond her skill level as a dancer. He didn't know where Kiyoharu had found the girl but he was impressed. He watched the pair as they sat together, that's when he noticed something weird. Kiyoharu was in her space–as a dancer personal boundaries were always very nonexistent, but Kiyoharu was only that way when he was dancing, outside of it he was always very professional and aware of boundaries.

He grinned because that could only mean one thing, Kiyoharu liked the girl. Nudging Tamaki he pointed at them mischievously. He knew she picked up his meaning after she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Hey girl, what's your name?"

The girl's head snapped up, clearly irritated, "It's Kagome Higurashi!"

Sengoku grinned wider, Kiyoharu was glaring at him for talking to the girl like. She was short tempered and the snobby cold brat liked her. This was going to be an interesting time.

* * *

 **A/N: Please keep a look out for part 2 that will be out hopefully before the end of september along with a few other updates for my older stories.**


End file.
